


Sacred Treasures

by SugarLeaf



Category: Free!
Genre: After School - Freeform, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, boys being dumb, porn magazine mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLeaf/pseuds/SugarLeaf
Summary: Like most other messes Rei had gotten involved with, they were entirely Nagisa’s fault… or so he’d like to think. After all, isn’t it just common courtesy to respect the sacred, private area that is underneath another man’s bed? Unfortunately for Rei, Nagisa’s infinite curiosity rivals this logic, and he finds himself in yet another… predicament.





	Sacred Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote the prompt for this a while back based off of one of the drama CDs from Season 1 and just now got to write i. It can take place around season 1’s ending up to season 3’s beginning. Season 3 did not fulfill my Reigisa quota, so I have to fill the void.

Nagisa’s eyes remained as wide and curious as ever as he flipped through a rather “colorful” book of pictures he “accidentally” found under Rei’s bed. Ever since Rei and Makoto had freaked out about looking underneath Captain Seijuro’s bed, he had wondered what was hidden under theirs. When he said he didn’t know, he had honestly meant it.

And now he knew. It was porn.

The perplexed teen continued to flip through the countless pages of scantily-clad women; many of them dressed in sport attire. Nagisa didn’t exactly understand the pin-ups. Well, ok, he understood their _purpose,_ but not what made them so appealing.

Rummaging through the underside of Rei’s bed once more, Nagisa had found another “sports” magazine, but this time with… guys?

“So Rei-chan finds this to be beautiful as well…?” Nagisa scanned each image carefully, processing his thoughts. The door creaks open.

“Nagisa-kun, I brought some iced t-” Rei’s eyes dart to the magazine Nagisa is holding and he almost drops the two drinks. “What are you-?!”

Without skipping a beat, Nagisa looks Rei straight in the eyes. “Rei-chan,” he says flatly, “You’re a pervert.”

Sloppily setting the drinks down, Rei scrambled to snatch the explicit books away from his friend. His face exploded as he scolded Nagisa for looking at his “private collection.”

“Haven’t I explained before that the place beneath a man’s bed was sacred??” He snapped as he shoved the magazines under the bed.

“You did, but I asked why and you never answered me, so I felt the need to look for it myself!” Nagisa’s face slightly flushed. Rei noticed immediately.

“Have you really never seen porn...pornographic images before, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa shook his head. He was never really exposed to that sort of stuff at home, and hadn’t ever bothered to look up the things his classmates would tell him about. Despite everything, Nagisa was still pretty pure.

Rei hesitated, but his own curiosity was spiked. “So you’ve never even… uh, you know...” he adjusted his glasses, attempting to hide his embarrassment as he asked, “Touched yourself before…?”

“I’m not _that_ innocent, Rei-chan!” Nagisa pouted. “I’ve just never been interested, I guess.”

An unusual silence fell between the two of them. Nagisa squirmed uncomfortably in place as Rei sighed and sat next to him, grabbing some tea. “Don’t worry about it too much,” he handed the glass to Nagisa, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“...I crossed a line, huh, Rei-chan? I’m sorry...” Nagisa burred his faced close to the drink. Rei smiled earnestly and chuckled.

“Please don’t worry about it, Nagisa-kun. At least now you know not to look under there, it’s fine.” It was kind of rare to see Nagisa so bashful, but it was that honesty that charmed Rei so much. He could never stay upset with him.

“But still, I invaded your privacy, I wasn’t really thinking, I just-”

Rei placed a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “I-if anyone was going to find my, er, _collection_ , I’m glad it was you, Nagisa-kun. Besides, don’t friends talk about this kinda stuff with each other anyway? It’s normal, right?” Nagisa looked up to meet Rei’s eyes as he quickly darted away.

“Is… that so?” Nagisa’s face cracked into a smile, “Rei-chan, you’re kinda weird”

“Wha- What’s that supposed to mean?!” he squawked. Nagisa began to giggle.

“I’m glad you seem to trust me so much, Rei-chan. That means a lot to me.”

Rei lightened up and fixed his glasses. “Well of course I do. I value you as a friend after all.”

Nagisa’s grin widened. “Hmm~ So if we’re so close, Rei-chan, tell me… Have you ever kissed anyone yet?” He leaned against Rei, glaring through him with a devilish look in his eyes. Despite his obvious teasing, Rei fumbled with this social cue.

“Why on Earth would I ever- Do you know how many germs transfer through _one_ kiss, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa snickered, “So that’s a no.” Rei blushed. “I-I’m.. It’s not like I haven’t studied the theories of...” he trailed off as he slowly realized he was digging himself into a grave. Nagisa cackled. “Well, OK, fine, what about you?!”

“Oh, well, hmmmmmm…I’ve never kissed anyone, never really had the time back in middle school. And now we’re so busy with the swim-club, so it hasn’t really crossed my mind much,” Nagisa said, matter-of-factly. The silent pause they shared was just long enough for Rei to start reading Nagisa’s mind. He knew exactly what was going to come out of his mouth next, and it embarrassed him to no end; he had to stop him now, or-

“Rei-chan.”

“A-ah absolutely not, Nagisa-kun!!” Rei spattered.

“Aww, why not? You didn’t even hear what I was going to say!”

“I know that look of yours, and I am not going to take part in this!!” Rei turned around to hide his growing embarrassment. Just the thought of potentially kissing Nagisa was just so-

“…Not even for research? Don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

...Tempting. Wait. No, _no_. Not tempting, not even in the slightest! How could Nagisa even begin to suggest that he kiss his best friend right after he was just looking at his porno magazines moments before?! Still, Nagisa’s eyes bore into his soul, unblinking, expectant of… something. And Rei just couldn’t say no, so…

Like a magnet, Rei finds himself drawn to Nagisa’s face. He tucks the blonde’s hair behind his ear, and leans forward.

“Rei-cha-” Nagisa is silenced by a chaste touch on his lips. Ever so gently, Rei removes himself from the kiss, and finds himself meeting Nagisa’s eyes once more. Embarrassment soon creeps up on his face, turning his cheeks crimson once he realizes exactly what he had just done.

“Er- ah, Na-Nagisa-kun, I--” Rei searches for words, finding none that are appropriate for the action he had just committed. He looks down in horror at Nagisa, who doesn’t meet his eyes. A light red flushes across his cheeks as he touches his lips in disbelief.

“Um, Rei-chan did you just--”

“I’M SO SORRY NAGISA-KUN I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAME ACROSS MY MIN--”

“...Can we... do that again?”

“--What? I- um, I--”

Nagisa locked eyes with Rei and moved closer, pulling on his shirt’s collar. “That, um, wasn’t what I was suggesting earlier, but… Now that that happened anyway I- ah… I want to try that again. Can we?”

Rei’s heart pounded, his body practically vibrating. Wha- this was not supposed to be… do friends really do this sort of thing together? How far was this line being crossed? Was there…ever a line to begin with? Rei wasn’t sure. But he did know that he wanted to try that again too. Nagisa’s hand shook a little as Rei placed his own over it.

“Yes,” he muttered. This time, Nagisa was the first to initiate, their lips pressing together again for only a moment. Rei pulled back, embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Yet, he felt safe with Nagisa by his side, and as long as he was comfortable too, then…

Rei ran his tongue over his bottom lip and prepared to go in for another peck. He hadn’t gotten enough... _research_ … on how kissing was supposed to work. He had definitely seen more than the short kisses they were currently doing. Nagisa returned this one, his hands going up to rest on Rei’s shoulders as he pressed into the next one. Though this time, he had decided to move his lips ever so slightly. Rei made a muffled gasp, causing Nagisa to stop.

“No good?” Nagisa asked, mere centimeters away from his face. In fact, it was _too_ good, and Rei wanted more. Nagisa pushed himself away, now clearly embarrassed and reluctant to look Rei in the eyes. “I- I’m sorry, I must not be very good. I’ve never done this before and-!”

Rei quickly pressed his lips to Nagisa’s once more, causing their teeth to click against one another. “Ow! That hurt, Rei-chan!”

“Sorry!! I just-” Rei pushed up his glasses in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. “It does feel good… I mean, it’s weird but in a good way? I don’t really understand it but I want to. Can we continue?”

Nagisa gripped his pants at the lap. He kept his eyes locked on the floor in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks. His heart throbbed heavily in his chest. Was this really happening? His voice cracked slightly as he replied, “Yeah.”

“I mean, we don't have to if you don't wanna I just--”

Rei’s words strung together as he nervously babbled on. As much as he wanted more, he wouldn’t make Nagisa do anything he didn’t want to-

Wait, did he say… yes?

Nagisa bowed his head slightly, “Please take care of me, Rei.”

And that was all it took for Rei to short circuit. None of these actions made any sense to someone as logical as him, but when he was with Nagisa, they didn’t really need to. This was someone who would constantly drag him into ridiculous situations all the time. But they were always fun. And this time was no exception either, although it was much more… _intimate_ than they were used to. Especially with Nagisa suddenly being so polite and shy, Rei almost, _almost,_ thought it was… cute?

No, it was _definitely_ cute. Rei couldn’t help himself and gently lifted Nagisa’s face to meet his, greeting his lips once more with a gentle peck. Clearly flustered by this, Nagisa shut his eyes tightly as he reciprocated. Rei began to caress Nagisa’s lips with his own, causing Nagisa to tilt his head slightly and open his mouth more, sliding his tongue across Rei’s bottom lip. A tingling feeling rushed through Rei’s body.

“Mm-!”

Nagisa pulled back again. “Ah, was that bad? I’m sor--”

“No, no!! It was-” Good. Fantastic. Wonderful. Please don’t stop. “I’ll let you know if I don’t like something, so please don’t worry.”

“Oh…okay.”

“Are you still nervous, Nagisa-kun?” Rei almost chuckled at the thought. He was always so fearless with everything else. To think that this would be the humbling point of The Great Nagisa-kun was quite amusing. Or maybe Rei was the weird one for not being afraid to flat out kiss his friend on a whim like this, wondering how this would change their future dynamic and-

Okay, it makes a _lot_ of sense when being put like that.

Nagisa mumbled something Rei couldn’t quite figure out, but before he could decipher it, the blonde took Rei’s chin and leaned back into another kiss, moving his lips slightly with more confidence as time went on. He pressed Rei onto his bed’s side as they continued to kiss and make little noises against each other’s lips. At some point, Rei’s hands had found themselves by Nagisa’s torso, pulling him in closer to his own body. Nagisa’s hands ruffled through Rei’s hair as he lost himself in their passion. He slipped his tongue between his partner’s parted lips, causing Rei’s brow to furrow. It was kinda slimy, but the texture of their tongues rubbing against each other was strangely satisfying? Nagisa moaned into the kiss, causing Rei to hug him tighter.

A bit of time had passed when Nagisa had another idea. Wanting to surprise Rei, he broke the kiss willingly and prepared his next moves carefully. Rei practically whined, as he gazed into Nagisa’s half-lidded eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Nn...Nagisa-kun?” How could he even start to explain how beautiful Rei looked? His face being lightly flushed, his glasses crooked and hair tussled in all sorts of directions. Nagisa disliked that he wouldn’t be able to see his face in the next part of his plan, but he had hoped that Rei would like what he wanted to try next. Nagisa really loved showering him with this much affection after all.

The blonde made a dive for his partner’s neck, burrowing his face in the crook of his shoulder as he held him tightly. Rei returned the gesture as he hugged Nagisa back in delight. His breath swept by his ear, causing Nagisa to shiver, but that only gave him more ideas.

Nagisa planted a kiss on Rei’s neck, which caused Rei to jump up suddenly. “What are you doing, Nagisa-kun?”

“I saw this in a romance movie once,” he placed a few more kisses up the nape of his neck, inching closer to his jawline. Rei giggled.

“Just because you saw it in a movie once doesn’t mean anythIN-AHH!!” Rei’s breath hitched as Nagisa’s tongue pressed into the area just below his earlobe. He kissed the area sweetly, causing a light vibration to shoot through Rei’s body. He let out a soft moan and could feel his friend’s smile forming against his skin.

“Does that feel good, Rei-chan?” Nagisa teased his neck more, drawing out more of Rei’s voice. He quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment, trying his best to keep quiet. His breathing became deeper as Nagisa continued, moving his lips across his neck. Rei squirmed underneath him, breathing heavily now. Delighted by his reactions, Nagisa reveled in his own abilities to please his friend. God, his disheveled, needy look was just so beautiful. He couldn’t resist the urge to please him more. Nagisa shivered as he pressed more of his body against Rei’s, practically grinding their hips together. Rei snaked his hand up Nagisa’s shirt, lightly scratching into his skin they moved against one another. Soft grunts escaped Nagisa’s lips with the added friction. This was getting dangerous.

Rei’s fingers bore deeper into Nagisa’s skin as the two began to kiss again. By now, they had started to understand each other’s rhythms, and roughly what the other person liked. Their actions were overall kind of sloppy and disorganized, much to Rei’s distaste, but the passion between the two kept them completely enthralled with each other. Rei was absolutely captivated by Nagisa at this point, if he wasn’t able to admit it to himself earlier. Any further and he just might be suggesting that they replicate some of the pictures in his magazines.

Nagisa broke the kiss, a trail of saliva breaking once he got far enough. The way he looked at Rei made him feel like a lion’s prey; and Nagisa ate that up. Rei didn’t dare move. Being pressed up to the side of his bed, practically pinned down by his best friend was rather… erotic? He eagerly awaited whatever Nagisa was about to say, eager to satisfy his wishes.

“Rei-chan, should we...” the confidence faltered, and he had to look away as his shyness took over. A nervous smile crept up on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. “Do-do you want to… uh,” Rei pressed a hand to his friend’s cheek, causing Nagisa to instantly melt in his touch.

“...Continue?”

“Mm,” Nagisa eased him into another kiss, this time, sweet and chaste like the earlier ones. He wasn’t entirely sure what “continue” really meant, but he knew that he was safe with Rei. Whatever this was, he knew they both wanted more of it.

“Rei~! Come down to eat!” The duo practically jumped a mile away from each other. “Will Nagisa-kun be staying for dinner too? He is more than welcome to!” The voice called from down the hall; it was his mother’s. Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, each a blushing disaster, coming to realize what they have been doing for the past hour. Nagisa’s shirt was half-way hiked up, and he was breathing a lot heavier than usual. Rei’s hair was all over the place, glasses crooked and his neck now sporting a few bruises.

“Uh- coming, mom!” Rei began adjusting himself, fixing his glasses and hair. Nagisa stood up, and helped Rei get to his feet. His knees felt a bit fuzzy from the pressure of Nagisa’s weight on them from before.

Nagisa shifted, unable to meet Rei’s eyes at the moment. “Rei I-um. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah, go right ahead,” Nagisa rushed out of the room, and Rei found himself take a really big sigh in an attempt to process the current situation. His heart continued to beat a mile a minute, and his face was flush with clear arousal. He never would have expected his friend to be so… _good._ Rei touched his lips as a smile crept up on his face. He would be thinking about this in detail after, maybe having a talk with Nagisa about doing this again. For more...research...yes. That was what this was.

Oh, who was he kidding. He was too into this for it to be just research. As Rei continued to fix his presentation for his mother, he furthered contemplated what this meant for the both of them. Maybe they would talk about this more after dinner.

In the meantime, Nagisa returned from the bathroom, and it had looked like nothing had happened at all. He smiled brightly at Rei like he usually did, but Rei could almost sense a hint of sheepishness radiating from him. Nagisa fixated his gaze on Rei’s neck briefly and turned away, seemingly amused.

“Rei-chan, we should go eat now!” Rei knew this game.

“Er- uh, before that, Nagisa-kun-?”

“Hm?”

Rei snuck another peck on the lips, cheeks darkening in hue as he said, “I expect you to take responsibility after dinner...”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously that responsibility is a conversation about their relationship ;P Thank you for reading! I know Free! has been dead for years, but I really wanted to write another fanfic with these two cuties. Writing this took me back to some of my first kisses with others, and it felt kinda nostalgic. I imagine Nagisa to be the type of person who gets really flustered to actually partake in anything romantic when he’s alone with the person (like in this case), especially when he really likes the person, but will eventually warm up to the actions and become more confident as time goes on. Rei, on the flipside, seems to be a bit shameless and will continue to persevere until he knows that what he’s doing is pleasing his partner.


End file.
